


Драбблы (автор: uro-boros)

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Multi, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Сборник не объединенных общей темой драбблов авторства чудесной uro-boros. В основном Америка/Канада, Россия/Америка и Америка/Россия/Канада.





	1. Про ворованные десерты (Америка / Канада; повседневность)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231793) by uro-boros. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/63255).
> 
> Пейринги и жанры указаны в скобках в названии каждого драббла, см. оглавление.

Альфред любит пироги — с персиками, с орехами-пекан, с вишнями (и хихикает каждый раз над вишневым с тех пор, как в восьмидесятых Warrant спели свою «she's my cherry pie»). Он обожает шарлотки, обязательно — с ванильным кремом и только жарким летом, когда светляки становятся маленькими личными звёздами.

Альфред вообще без ума от яблок. Яблочный пирог с мороженым — так до боли по-американски, хотя никакое это не американское блюдо.

Хотя кто возьмётся сказать, что американское, а что — нет, где заканчивается Америка и где начинается чужое. Культуры смешались, как салат, и разварились в огромном котле побережий. Альфред — а вместе с ним и Соединённые Штаты, хотя, по правде, они куда чаще совсем по отдельности — тащит всё, что подвернётся под руку, оклеивает своими брендами и шлёпает свои штрих-коды. Немецкое, английское, китайское — всё теряет свою подлинную сущность и прячется под гигантским красно-бело-синим зонтом с пятью десятками сияющих звёзд.

Может, Альфред и его стащил, как немецкий штрудель: прихватил с собой, потому что он случайно пересёк неведомую границу, забрал себе, чтоб залатать им какую-то новую прореху в своей жизни. Мэтью стал яблочным пирогом, хотя сам он предпочитал кленовый сироп (но кленовый пирог — это же бред). Он стал десертом, а Альфред звал его братишкой и целовал и всё чётче обозначал себя, понемногу забирая у Мэтью кусочки и лоскутки него самого, пока люди не начали забывать о нём начисто, присоединяясь к жуткой всепоглощающей толпе.

Одна мысль об этом внушала ужас. Этот кошмар изводил Мэтью ночами, доводил его до горячечного безумия.

Страх преследовал его, пока однажды Мэтью случайно не обнаружил одну непрезентабельную комнатку в доме брата. Наверное, раньше она служила кабинетом, но сейчас там царил слишком грандиозный бардак, чтоб можно было пользоваться помещением по назначению. Но вот стены… Стены были увешаны чужими флагами и фотографиями. Не фото безграничных прерий и не панорамами мегаполисов — стены скрывались за альпийскими горами, ночной Москвой, Биг Бенами и снимками квартиры Мэтью в Ванкувере.

— Это чтоб помнить, — объяснит потом Альфред с набитым ртом. — Это же всё, ну, мои части. Чтоб не забыть, что и откуда.

От этого страх… нельзя сказать, конечно, что совсем уйдёт, но точно приготовится сдать позиции чему-то новому. Чему-то смутно обнадёживающему.

А Альфред предложит:  
— Будешь штрудель?


	2. Про нескладные паззлы (Америка / Канада / Россия; романтика)

Дверные петли скрипят, когда Иван входит, и он даже отмечает рассеяно, что их давно не смазывали. Это, конечно, не его работа, это Альфред всегда берёт на себя починку, и носится по дому с заткнутыми за пояс отвёртками и молотками и гаечными ключами. Мэтью, наоборот, хранит домашний уют, готовит и убирает и украшает, и лезет перед Рождеством на крышу, чтоб повесить гирлянды, потому что Альфред боится высоты.

Так и выходит, что Иван чувствует себя неуместным, левым ботинком на правой ноге. Он как деталь из совсем другой головоломки, он заснеженная тундра, втиснутая на жаркое океанское побережье, и различие, кажется, никогда не сотрётся.

Постепенно разница всё-таки становится не так заметна. Время сглаживает острые углы, пока деталь не перестаёт торчать из новой картины. Но иногда (когда скрипит дверь, например) Иван снова задаётся вопросом, место ли ему здесь.

Отношения строят пары, пара состоит из двоих, а их — трое.  
Их уравнение неверно.

За дверью слышится возня. Сбивчивое дыхание и вздохи и отчётливый звук поцелуя. Альфред разлёгся у Мэтью на коленях, идеально вписался в застывшую на диване лужу закатного солнца.

Иван не решается потревожить момент, хотя Альфред всё равно поднимает на него взгляд. Иван бочком пробирается мимо них, потому что уже поздно, потому что солнце уже садится; прижимает к себе пакет с продуктами — с зелёным перцем и жёлтыми баклажанами, потому что сегодня его очередь готовить. И, пока он пытается обойти их, Альфред протягивает руку и ловит его за штанину.

Одного прикосновения достаточно, чтоб развеять его сомнения.

В отношениях нет цифр, нет чисел. Это любовь, и она бьётся, как пульс, размеренно, и греет и ранит и делает больно иногда. Четыре английские буквы, и пусть пара — это двое, любовь — это четыре, а их — трое.

У них всё ладится.

Ладится, потому что они хотят поладить, потому что Мэтью чмокает его в щёку, чтоб поблагодарить за помощь, потому что Альфред сжимается в комок у него на коленях, когда по телевизору показывают очередной ужастик.

Он холод севера, но тепло песка и океанские воды и солнце манят его, и он им позволяет заключить себя в объятия.

Он вписывается в головоломку.


	3. Про конец света (Россия, Америка, мельком Канада; ангст)

— Знаешь, мы и правда подходим друг другу. Никто с нами не справился, — медленно говорит Альфред. — А мира тьма прекрасна и тиха, — и смеётся, качая головой: — Не совсем его слова. Но так актуальнее.  
— А что в оригинале было?

Альфред бормочет нараспев, а мир за окном и правда тёмен и тих — одни обугленные камни да выгоревшая земля.

— «Лесная глубь прекрасна и темна. Но много дел скопилось у меня, и миль немало впереди до сна, и миль немало впереди до сна».  
— Из твоих кто-то?  
— Угу. Роберт Фрост. Кажется, его желание всё-таки сбылось.  
— Что за желание?  
— Он хотел, чтоб конец света пришёл с огнём. Так и вышло.

Когда в кабинете загорелся красный огонёк, президенту доложили с неестественным спокойствием: «Они взлетели», и Альфред понял, что миру пришёл конец. Он был на линии со всеми до последнего, пока не остались только он, Мэтью и Иван.  
А потом Мэтью тихонько попрощался.

— Знаешь, я бы не отказался поспать сейчас.  
— Фредька, не смей отключаться.  
— «Лесная глубь прекрасна и темна»…

Для большинства конец света пришёл с огнём.


	4. Про хулиганов и отличников (Россия, Америка; школьная АU, первая встреча)

— Ты умный. У тебя хорошо с математикой. Я видел, как ты решал примеры, которые стереть с доски не успели…  
— Слушай, — перебивает его Альфред и топчет окурок. – Мне нравится математика, ладно? Но, блин, это ничего не значит.  
— Ну что ты, — настаивает Иван. – Ты же понимаешь сложную, как её, ас… атро…  
— Астрофизику. Немного разбираюсь в этом дерьме, да. Книжку прочитал.  
— Это ведь здорово! Неужели ты не видишь? Так не бывает, чтоб человек просто прочёл книжку про астрофизику и всё сразу понял.  
— Я летать хотел. Астронавтом стать там или пилотом.

Наконец-то. У него получилось достучаться. Есть контакт.  
— У тебя всё получится.

Но Альфред только натянуто улыбается в ответ, сдёргивает с носа очки и вытирает их полой рубашки.  
— Зрение ни к чёрту, — страдальчески вздыхает он. – Нифига у меня не получится.


	5. Про супергероев (Америка, фем!Канада; человеческая AU)

В общем, дело такое.

Альфред — герой. Такой, как в старых комиксах. Как Спайдермен, или Супермен, или даже как Бэтмен.

Хотя нет, не как Бэтмен. У него родители живы, всё-таки.

Но у него есть костюм, и маска, и имя — не то, которое Альфред, а то, которое потом мелькает во всех заголовках первых полос.

«Чудо-мальчик снова спасает двенадцать жизней» — вот что пишут газеты, и хоть Альфред не то что бы выбрал этот псевдоним сам, но его всё устраивает.

Главное ведь, что всё идёт как по маслу.

Альфред сильный, и быстрый, и смышлёный. Его ум — это от природы, и немножко усилий с его стороны, и куча книг о том, как устроен мир. Но вот сила и скорость — это что-то совсем иное. И Альфред не совсем понимает, откуда оно пришло, это что-то. Просто однажды утром он осознаёт, что может поднять штангу весом в триста килограмм, как пёрышко. И делает после этого то, что считает правильным.

Он становится героем.

Это непросто, конечно, потому что он ещё учится в школе, и живёт с родителями, и особенно непросто потому, что есть девочка, которая ему очень нравится. У неё соломенные волосы, заплетённые в две косички, и большие круглые очки. Её зовут Мадлен, и у неё по носу рассыпаны бледные веснушки, и Альфред, пусть хоть сто раз герой, всё никак не наберётся мужества, чтоб пригласить её на свидание.

— Ты всё время школу пропускаешь, — хмурится Мадлен. — Ты всё завалишь.

В её косички сегодня вплетены красные банты, и Альфред внезапно чувствует себя двенадцатилетним, и только и думает о том, как бы эти косички подёргать.

— Ну, жаль, — смеётся он, и ему действительно жаль, потому что ему нравится школа. Там ведь есть Мадлен. — Просто я работаю, — объясняет он. — И из-за работы я иногда…  
— Это же незаконно, слушай. Они не имеют права заставлять тебя работать в учебное время.  
— Ну, понимаешь, это не совсем обычная работа… — он обрывает сам себя, когда Мадлен ахает. — Что?..  
— Боже мой, Альфред, ты связался с преступниками? Мне можешь сказать, не бойся.  
— Что?! Мэдди, нет, я же… — но она всё равно обеспокоенно хмурится, и в уголках губ залегают невесёлые складки, и она хватает его за руку и держит крепко-крепко.

И тогда Альфред целует её. Кажется, правильно делает.  
Её глаза широко распахиваются, а потом она сама целует его в ответ.

— Ну… ох, ну… — бормочет она, когда Альфред отстраняется, и взволнованно кусает нижнюю губу, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос. — Может, я помогу тебе подтянуть учёбу?

В общем, дело такое. Альфред — герой. Такой, как в старых комиксах. У него есть армия заклятых врагов в масках и всё остальное, что положено героям. Даже свой супертранспорт в цветах американского флага есть — ну и что, что всего лишь велосипед пока. Для полного геройского комплекта ему не хватало единственной штуки.

Ну, двух вообще-то, но обзаводиться напарником Альфреду как-то не хотелось. А вот девушкой…

И теперь, кажется, она у него появилась.

И он её так просто никому не отдаст.


	6. Про военных фотографов, но не совсем (Америка, Канада, Франция; человеческая AU, Вторая мировая)

Мэтью поводит войну в изрытом траншеями Париже с камерой на шее. Он делает фотографии и отсылает их домой, чтоб их напечатали в газетах. «Мы должны сражаться» — пишет он в каждом письме.

«Мы нужны им» — пишет он на обороте снимка с осунувшимся французом. Его зовут Франциск, и он худ — одни кости и резкие линии — и курит слишком много. Если не немцы, то сигареты его точно сведут в могилу. Ну или вино.

— Нет, это будет лишай, — говорит он Мэтью. И добавляет: — Нет-нет, не пиши это на своих глупых карточках. Лучше напиши, что я храбрый. Это намного лучше звучит.

Он не красавец, но в морщинах на его лице отпечаталось большое горе. Он воюет за Париж, потому что там, где они сейчас стоят, раньше был цветочный магазин, и кафе, и булыжная мостовая. Он воюет, потому что это Париж, а он француз, и здесь — его душа и его сердце.

— Они пришлют подмогу? — то и дело спрашивает он у Мэтью. — Может, в этот раз?

С каждым снимком он становится чуточку измождённее, чуточку уставшее. Есть одно фото, которое Мэтью снял тайком: там у Франциска огромные пустые глаза, и в его тонких волосах запутался кусочек штукатурки.

А ещё есть один американец, но все делают вид, что он британец. Он носит униформу ВВС Британии, и он, в отличие от Франциска, бодр и позирует для Мэтью.

— Меня дома моя куколка ждёт, — говорит он. — Как думаешь, она видит мои фото в газетах?

Мэтью почти уверен, что его фотографии не печатают, но всё равно говорит «да».

Американца зовут Альфред, и у него есть британский двоюродный брат, пропавший без вести. Не то что бы он его любил особо, рассказывает он Мэтью, но семья есть семья. Альфред говорит слишком много и его пьянит война. Он в восторге от пребывания в Париже, разбомблённом и изуродованном.

— Я и не думал, что получится мир посмотреть, пока мне не приказали вылетать, — так он это объясняет.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о смерти? — спрашивает его Мэтью однажды. Сегодня тихо и танки громыхают слишком далеко, чтоб о них стоило беспокоиться. Беспокоится нужно будет завтра, когда над ними разорвётся снаряд.  
— Каждый день, — серьёзно говорит Альфред. — Я думаю, мой брат двоюродный тоже мёртв, — добавляет он. В его голосе не слышно печали, только тупое оцепенение и усталость. Все они покойники, в конце концов.

Это страшно.  
Война — это всегда страшно.

Мэтью делает фотографии и расспрашивает их об их жизни, и шлёт фото домой. «Мы должны помочь» — пишет он, но, кажется, его никто не слушает.

— Ты не корреспондент всё-таки, — говорит Альфред.  
— Всё-таки нет, — соглашается Мэтью. Дома он вёл налоговый учёт.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что я должен запомнить вас, — тихо говорит ему Мэтью. — Потому что мир должен вас запомнить.

У Альфреда красивые глаза. Об этом никто не помнил, кроме его девушки дома, но теперь это будет помнить Мэтью.

Он будет помнить худые длинные пальцы Франциска и как тени ложились на его лицо. Он будет помнить, как утреннее солнце путалось в волосах Альфреда и его искренние улыбки.

— Ты задумываешься о смерти? — отчаявшись, спрашивает его Мэтью.  
— Каждый день, — отвечает Альфред. — Не дашь мне умереть?

Мэтью делает снимок.

— Не дам.


	7. Про одиночество (Америка / Канада / Россия; ER)

Расстроенный Мэтью совсем чуть-чуть отличается от Мэтью обычного. Узнать, когда Мэтью расстроен — нелёгкая задача. Нелёгкая, потому что он всегда улыбается и тщательно всё скрывает, разве что губы у него становятся белее и руки он сжимает чаще. И ещё он начинает избегать их, но это хотя бы несложно заметить: как он уворачивается, когда Альфред тянется к нему, уклоняется, когда Иван пытается поцеловать его в щёку поутру.

А ещё он говорит всегда одни и те же слова: «Я бы хотел побыть один, если вы не возражаете».

В их квартире две спальни, и вторая пустует всегда, кроме тех ночей, когда одному из них необходимо уединиться. Оставшиеся же вдвоём проводят ночь в своей спальне, ворочаются и мечутся по кровати, и сон, спугнутый отсутствием привычного третьего, всё никак не приходит.

Не самые весёлые ночи.

Мэтью сидит по отдельности, стеснительно отодвигается, когда Альфред пытается свернуться клубком рядом на диване. Он помалкивает и отделывается кивками или покачиванием головы, пока может.

Слова грядут, неизбежные и беспощадные: «я бы хотел побыть один». Ещё не произнесённые, но Альфред уже слышит их, и Иван тоже. Слова висят чёрной тучей над обеденным столом и душат на корню все попытки завязать разговор.

Это Иван делает первый шаг. Они моют посуду: Иван отскребает тарелки, Мэтью ополаскивает, Альфред вытирает насухо. Мэтью отстукивает ногой нервное стакатто, слегка сгорбившись и втянув голову в напряжённые плечи. А Иван... промахивается, совсем чуть-чуть, и сбивает их обыденный ритуал, вздыхает и прижимается к спине Мэтью, и шепчет ему что-то на ухо.

Тарелка падает на пол, но на это никто не обращает внимания, никому нет дела. Альфред пробирается бочком поближе, надёжно обнимает его спереди.

И сначала, конечно, Мэтью как натянутая струна, но понемногу его плечи расслабляются и вздрагивают, и дыхание тоже сбивается, и он прижимается лицом к плечу Альфреда, и рубашка того быстро становится мокрой.

Мэтью шмыгает и говорит вполголоса, не рассчитывая на ответ:  
— Мне иногда так одиноко.

Они держат его на плаву, как два якоря в неспокойных водах. Альфред целует его, дважды, трижды, осторожно, бережно. Иван просто говорит — шепчет в затылок «люблю» на всех языках, которые только может вспомнить.

Когда слёзы иссякнут и дыхание выровняется, Мэтью одарит их неуверенной улыбкой и попытается отстраниться, но они не позволят ему, подхватят и потащат в родной уют их спальни, и сон придёт и останется, запутавшись в смятых простынях и тесно переплетённых конечностях.


	8. Про принцев и принцесс (фем!Канада, фем!Америка; фэнтези-AU)

— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись, спусти свои косы вниз! — кричит кто-то за окном башни. Мадлен перегибается через подоконник и щурится, но без очков отличить одно размытое пятно от другого никак не получается.

— Э-э, — отвечает она. — Меня зовут Мадлен, не Рапунцель.  
— Ничего, — отвечает незнакомый голос. — Меня и так устроит.  
— Ты — мой суженый?  
— Не совсем, Мадлен. Видишь ли, один дракон оказался оригиналом и предпочел принца... В общем, я принцесса. Но это ничего! — жизнерадостно продолжает слегка приглушенный голос — неужели забрало?.. — Ты всё равно не Рапунцель, так какая разница?

Мадлен смеется.

— Да, пожалуй. Пожалуй, никакой.  
— Отлично. Давай попробуем ещё раз! Мадлен, Мадлен, проснись, спусти свои косы вниз!


	9. Про неправильность (Канада, Америка; человеческая AU, кроссдрессинг)

Всё начинается с пурпурных трусиков, когда Альфреду всего четырнадцать. Они сплошь кружево и два крохотных бантика по бокам. Они на размер меньше, чем надо, и врезаются достаточно сильно, чтоб оставить красные отметины, но они особенные, какими бы «неправильными» они не считались.

Мэтью натыкается на них однажды, развешивая бельё. Он поджимает губы, но его глаза распахиваются шире, и Альфред чувствует, как внезапно накатывает паника.

— У тебя девушка появилась? — сдавлено спрашивает его Мэтью. Альфред стискивает кулаки, и воздух в комнате сгущается.  
— А то, — улыбается он. Мэтью низко опускает голову, чтоб длинная чёлка упала на глаза, прячет взгляд. Кивает.  
— Ясно, — отвечает он. — Ясно.

Это Альфред. Он дышит бейсболом с тех пор, как только научился держать биту. Он гоняет с соседскими мальчишками в футбол. Он играет в хоккей, дерётся с братом иногда и напивается в стельку на вечеринках, когда ему всего семнадцать.

Его первый поцелуй достаётся девочке по имени Лиза. У неё чёрные кудряшки и смуглая кожа, и она хватает его за руку и, хихикая, прикладывает её к своей груди. Альфред любит яблочные пироги и науку, и чтоб иногда на одежде было побольше ленточек и рюш, и ещё шорох коротких пышных юбок на своих бёдрах. Такой по-настоящему американский мальчик.

И даже немножко больше.

Трусики в четырнадцать, тщательно спрятанный журнал моды в пятнадцать, накрашенные ногти на ногах зимой, когда по дому можно ходить в толстых носках. Море мелочей, которые Альфред прячет под древним матрацем на кровати, тускло отсвечивают, как пластмассовые звёзды на стенах его комнаты.

Это Альфред. Мэтью косится на него иногда, но всё равно не отстраняется, когда тот лезет обниматься.

Им восемнадцать, и они готовятся уезжать каждый в свой университет. Мэтью притягивает Альфреда к себе, стискивает в медвежьих объятиях.

— Ты — это ты, — бормочет он ему на ухо. — Ты мой брат, и это никогда не изменится.

Что-то щиплет в самых уголках глаз, и Альфред часто моргает, поджимает пальцы с накрашенными ногтями и шмыгает носом.

— Ты меня любишь? — спрашивает он, потому что иногда Альфред чувствует себя совсем крохотным, и одиноким, и думает, что, может, он неправильный.

Мэтью достаточно ощутимо двигает ему кулаком в плечо, но смотрит на него почти с нежностью.

— Заглохни, — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, что люблю. Кроме дней, когда ты козёл и не приходишь на игру за меня болеть. Тогда совсем не люблю.

Альфред не знает, смеётся он на это или плачет, или, может, и то и другое понемножку, но Мэтью любит его, и может, может Мэтью и прав.

Это Альфред, ни много ни мало, и никем другим ему быть не нужно.


	10. Про героев (намеком Россия / Америка, Канада; человеческая AU, супергерои)

Альфред не носит с собой пистолет. Ему кажется почему-то, что важно обходиться без оружия, хотя, по-хорошему, оно ему совсем бы не помешало (Мэтью кричит на него за это, обзывает дураком, но это потому, что Мэтью слишком волнуется, всегда волновался, потому что Альфред безрассудный и наивный, приходит домой с ушибами и вывихами, а иногда Мэтью и вовсе приходится накладывать ему швы натренированной, но далеко не всегда твёрдой рукой) потому что он, может, и следует своему моральному кодексу, но преступники-то нет.

Кевлар важен, но ясный ум намного важнее, потому, что преступники боятся; они нестабильные реакторы, загнанные в угол звери, которые вцепятся в горло первой попавшейся угрозе. Альфред рискует потерять жизнь, если будет действовать бездумно. Героизм героизмом, но ему совсем не улыбается закончить свои дни красной кляксой на месте преступления.

Он пытается сделать что-то — что-то важнее, чем полиция и их патрули с оглушительными сиренами. Он хочет что-то изменить, повлиять как-то на мир. Спасённая женщина всё-таки вернётся домой, к детям, благодаря ему. Мужчина не окажется прикован к инвалидной коляске и даже не попадёт в больницу. Дети будут шептаться о нём на углах и хлопать в перепачканные ладоши и смеяться, едва завидев яркое пятно его костюма (хотя Мэтью твердит ему, что лучше бы надеть что-нибудь не такое приметное, потому что яркое всегда значит мишень, приманку для пули. Но Альфред ни разу ещё не видел в комиксах героя в камуфляже, ведь яркое — это надежда). Он старается вернуть людям всё и наказывает воров, когда не может возвратить украденное, а иногда, завидев меха и украшения — и когда вполне может.

А ещё он часто сталкивается с одним социальным работником. Этот работник курит на грязных верандах в неблагополучном районе города, и иногда держит за руку девочку с тощими хвостиками. У него тёмные мешки под глазами и он то и дело трёт лицо ладонью. У него огромная рука, которой можно накрыть лицо целиком, но Альфред об этом не думает (или думает, только когда остаётся в одиночестве, и когда в комнате темно, и вообще нужно думать очень, очень тихо).

Мэтью спрашивает как-то, почему он так часто оказывается в этой части города. Альфред говорит, что там высокий уровень преступности, и Мэтью кивает, но оба знают, что на самом деле причин минимум на одну больше.

Альфред думает иногда, что герои — это совсем не обязательно те, что в масках и с плащами. Может, есть герои, которые носят выцветшие строгие костюмы, и работают сверхурочно, и садятся прямо на ступеньки, и курят всегда помятые сигареты с потрёпанными фильтрами,

Иногда он думает, что так выглядит настоящий героизм, без масок и прикрас (а иногда задумывается, не трус ли он).


	11. Про секс по телефону (Россия/Америка; романтика, человеческая AU)

Иван с гордостью предъявит свой диплом любому, кто попросит. Он инженер-механик, он отлично справляется с числами, сложными формулами и математическими уравнениями. 

А ещё он не может найти работу и ему нужно оплатить жильё. 

Франциск даёт ему визитку и говорит: «Иван, это несложная работа, за которую хорошо платят. Хотя бы на время, пока ты не найдёшь что-то получше, м?», и какая-то часть Ивана (та, которой всё ещё четырнадцать и которая безудержно очарована Франциском) отвечает: «Хорошо», прежде чем мозг успевает спохватиться. 

Плюс новой работы заключается в том, что он может выбрать удобный график и работать из дому. 

Минус же заключается…

— Да, — говорит Иван, и всё равно чувствует себя крайне глупо, хотя проделывал это уже не раз. — У тебя стоит, да? На меня, да, мой маленький американец?

Мужчина на том конце тяжело дышит и сдавленно бормочет ругательства. Он — самый частый клиент Ивана. Он фантазирует о холодной войне, шпионах и русских в своей кровати. Однажды он даже пытается представиться Ивану, смеётся и запинается, рассказывает, что никогда раньше не звонил в «секс по телефону», и, срываясь на стон, просит Ивана говорить с сильным акцентом и пропускать иногда слова. 

Иван говорит себе, что это просто временная работа. У него есть за что оплатить счета и квартиру, и дело действительно непыльное — бóльшую часть разговоров Иван скучает и сидит в Интернете. Да и Холодная Война — не худший из звонящих. Он пробует говорить с Иваном, расспрашивает о жизни и интересах. 

Их разговоры не всегда оканчиваются телефонным сексом; иногда они просто болтают, будто друзья, и Холодная Война жалуется на своего начальника, на шумных соседей и на своего щенка, который всё никак не отучится писать на паркет. 

Иван любит такие вечера. Ему почти удаётся представить настоящего человека, мужчину в семейниках с зажатой плечом телефонной трубкой, насыпающего в тарелку хлопья и потирающего ногу о ногу. В его говоре улавливался слабый бостонский акцент, слегка раскатистое «р», и кажется он в такие мгновения одновременно слишком настоящим и слишком далёким.

***

Однажды утром телефон Ивана пронзительно звонит.

— Мистер Брагинский, — приветствуют его в трубке. — Меня зовут Альфред Ф. Джонс. У вас весьма впечатляющее резюме и мы хотели бы взять вас.   
— Да, — отвечает Иван после короткой паузы. Он слышит знакомый бостонский, и машинально начинает говорить с сильным акцентом: — Буду рад сотрудничеству. 

Он успевает услышать, как Альфред ахает, прежде чем отсоединиться.


	12. Про войну (Америка, Англия; Первая мировая)

Альфред жалуется потом, конечно же. Он молодой и ланеглазый, и у него стёрты ладони о приклад непривычной винтовки. Он сказал: «Это была не моя война, Артур», хотя он весьма быстро забрал немногих своих людей с «Лузитании».

И тогда он тоже жаловался, подлетел к Артуру с исказившимся лицом, яростно размахивая руками. Он сказал: «Что Людвиг наделал, что он наделал», — будто Европа не тонула в жёлтом тумане горчичного газа (какое облегчение, в каком-то смысле. Можно было увидеть, как газ трётся спиной об оконные рамы. Можно было успеть натянуть противогаз, успеть воспользоваться шансом. Слишком часто Англия чувствовал, как обугливаются и горят лёгкие при вдохе, слишком часто накатывал ужас, ужас перед войной, далеко не такой триумфальной, как в прошлом).

Альфред, ясноглазый и сердито хмурящийся, считал, что Европа сошла с ума за пару месяцев.

Может, так оно и было. Франциск сказал, что война закончится к Рождеству, но Рождество они встретили по щиколотки в грязи и гнили на ничьей земле, играя дружественный футбольный матч — последний. Людвиг тогда выглядел неплохо, разве что казался усталым.

Когда всё закончилось, Людвиг был измождён до предела и смотрел безумными глазами, как Франция вырывает у него Лотарингию.

— Это плохо кончится, знаешь, — сказал Альфред. — Вы его растоптали. Он зол. Это плохо кончится.

Альфред недоволен исходом. Но Альфред присоединился почти в самом конце, Альфреда не было под Верденом или на Сомме, он не получал шрапнелью, и у него не отслаивалась с ног кожа после недель в мокрых портянках.

После войны Артур идёт к морю. Он сидит у самой кромки воды, закатив штанины («А я старею… я старею всё, — пишет Т.С. Элиот, — я брюки закатаю, невесёлый…»), а в Лондоне в госпитале кричит мужчина и плачет вдова. По ночам Артуру видятся траншеи. Кошмары преследуют его.

Война растеряла свой триумф, превратилась в массовую бойню. Промышленная смерть на конвейерной линии.

— Вы не победили, — фыркает Альфред. — Никто не победил. Вы просто дольше продержались.


	13. Про поцелуи (Пруссия / Венгрия; почти романтика)

Она морщит нос, когда он впервые целует её. Им всего по сотне или чуть больше, и Гилберт едва достаёт взрослому человеку до колена, и щека Элизабет перепачканная и немножко солёная от пота. 

— Фу, мерзость, — говорит Элизабет, а Гилберт смеётся.  
— Ага, — но его руки дрожат и сердце бьётся слишком часто. — Ужасная мерзость, — и Гилберт пихает её, а она кричит на него и, смеясь, стучит кулачком по его ноге. 

«Мерзость» — думает Гилберт, когда Элизабет подхватывается и гонится за ним. 

Драться на мечах куда лучше, чем целоваться, решает он для себя.

***

Они целуются снова, когда им на несколько сотен лет больше. Елизавета теперь носит платье, и у неё длинные волосы, завязанные в низкий хвост. Она красивая и хрупкая с виду, но под длинной юбкой прячутся разбитые колени, под рукавами блуз — руки в ссадинах, и она одинаково легко носит пышные убранства и простые мундиры, которые надевают её солдаты. 

Гилберт целует её руку — пародия на изысканные манеры, и Елизавета смеётся. Родерих косится на них, сидя за фортепиано, и ноты совсем чуть-чуть сбиваются, тянутся на долю секунды дольше.

— Гилберт благородный, — вздыхает Елизавета. Цветок в её волосах, оказывается, чуть подвял, хоть и всё равно остался ярко-красным. — Тебе не идёт.   
— Как и тебе — твоё платье, — отвечает он, и она улыбается чуть-чуть грустно. 

Он не говорит ей, что она восхитительна. У него всегда было предвзятое мнение на этот счёт, в конце концов.

***

Они падают в постель в шестидесятых, пьяные и отчаявшиеся. Елизавета кусает его ключицы, а Гилберт прижимает её к стене и подхватывает под бёдра. 

Он шепчет ей в волосы о том, как она всегда была всем для него, пока она вздрагивает под ним. 

Они курят после, передавая друг другу отсыревшую сигарету. У Елизаветы на боках остались бордовые отметины от пальцев, у Гилберта вся спина покрыта ярко-красными царапинами. Мутный свет просачивается сквозь не слишком чистое окно и очерчивает глубокие тени на телах.

Гилберт целует её живот и поднимается выше, целует в солнечное сплетение, целует правую и левую грудь. Елизавета часто дышит и ахает, пока он не останавливается, нависнув над её лицом. 

Гилберт целует её в щёку, и Елизавета морщит нос.

— Мерзость, — говорит она.  
— Ужасная мерзость, — соглашается он и наконец-то целует её в губы.


	14. Про будущее (Франция / Англия; человеческая AU, одинокие отцы)

Артур приводит Альфреда в школу в семь ноль-ноль, Франциск приводит Мэтью в семь ноль пять. В семь пятнадцать Артур уже вжат лопатками в кирпичную стену, пока Франциск грубовато ласкает его, а без четверти восемь они курят вдвоём, отходя от поскоитального кайфа.

В эти короткие моменты у них всегда завязывается беседа, потому что у Артура развязывается немного язык, а Франциск только благодарно помалкивает. Дым почему-то на вкус как подкопченый клевер, и Артуру мерзко, но он обещал Альфреду, что бросит, да и Франциск обещал Мэтью то же самое, поэтому к сигарете он относится, как к торжественному обязательству.

— Последняя пачка, — признаётся Франциск. — Не знаю, стоит ли новую покупать.  
— Не стоит, — говорит ему Артур. — Ты же обещал, — его одежда пропахлась сексом и дымом, и брюки липнут к ногам от пота. Придётся заглянуть в прачечную перед тем, как забирать Альфреда вечером.  
— И ты тоже, — говорит Франциск.

Артур согласно хмыкает. У Франциска в пальцах последняя затяжка, и Артур крадёт её.

— Паршивая привычка, — комментирует он, выдыхая кислый дым, и смотрит, как белые клочья поднимаются в небо, лениво складываясь в кривые спирали. — Ужасная, — он стряхивает пепел и отдаёт окурок Франциску.

Франциск смотрит на него не осуждающе, но пронзительно. Артур думает, что обычно их волшебные мгновения так и заканчиваются — кайф выветривается, когда сперма на бёдрах высыхает и начинает зудеть раздражённая кожа, а у Франциска залегают глубокие морщины в уголках глаз, и кольцо неудачного брака заметно впивается ему в палец. Но сегодня мгновение держится, и Артур не уверен, к лучшему это или к худшему.

Франциск спрашивает:  
— Как Альфред?

Он никогда не называл его по имени раньше, и получается непривычно уху из-за акцента. Артур представляет, как Альфред смешно хмурится, выпрямившись во весь крохотный рост, и говорит: «Называй меня Ал, Альфред — это по-дурацки», и чуть не смеётся вслух.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — А Мэтью?  
— Хорошо, — улыбается в ответ Франциск. Он никак не красивый, слишком худой и весь угловатый, слишком француз. Артур далеко не влюблённый подросток, но он понимает, чем этот человек может кого-то привлечь.

— Может, ты с Альфредом придёшь к нам с Мэтью на обед? — спрашивает Франциск, и в его голос просачивается волнение.

(Жена ушла от Артура, когда Альфред ещё из пелёнок не выбрался. Она сказала, что дело не в Альфреде и не в Артуре, и Артур не мог заставить себя невзлюбить её, пока её звонки к Альфреду не стали холодной формальностью, и Альфред однажды не сел на кровати, поджав худые коленки, и не спросил: «Мама меня не любит, да?», серьёзно и невесело и так искренне, как только маленькие дети и умеют.)

— Это свидание?  
— Может быть, — отвечает Франциск. — А может, просто обед.  
— Я лет десять на свидания не ходил, — бормочет Артур.  
— Ну, — говорит Франциск, — тогда я обязательно за тобой поухаживаю.

(Артур не думал о будущем после ухода жены, но подумал о нём сейчас. И — удивительное дело — не так уж трудно, оказывается, это будущее представить).


	15. Про принцев и принцесс, продолжение (фем!Канада, фем!Америка; фэнтези-AU)

Не принц вызволяет её из заточения и не рыцарь — из башни её забирает Амелия; у неё ободранные колени и она украла доспехи и лошадь у брата, чтоб спасти принцессу. Запирать принцесс в башнях — это какая-то дремучая традиция, а отец Мадлен всегда сходил с ума по традициям. Впрочем, в восторг его приводило многое: от фрукта звёздочками к завтраку до густых волос Мадлен, заплетённых в тугие косы.

Затея с башней ей кажется немножко глупой, но всё оказывается не так уж и плохо. У неё было всё, чего душа пожелает, а отец присылал ей коротенькие записки с маленькой жёлтой птичкой, которая всегда пела для Мадлен по утрам, прежде чем улететь.

Но высоко над землёй, вдали от мира в башне было одиноко. Мадлен привыкла и к этому, как привыкала ко многому, потому что она была принцессой, и ей положено было ждать принца, который её спасёт, и в которого она обязательно влюбится за красоту и отвагу (ей, правда, всегда казалось, что это попахивает стокгольмским синдромом, но её отец восторгался и говорил, что это очаровательно, и пытался расспросить, что значит «стокгольмский»).

Амелия не принц и не рыцарь, хоть и хвастает, что лучше неё мечника в королевстве не сыскать, да и наездника, пожалуй, тоже. Мадлен, на годы запертая в башне, мало что в этом понимает.

Но Амелия называет её своей принцессой и краснеет чуть-чуть, и у неё шероховатые руки в мозолях, загорелые с тыльной стороны. Она сильная и храбрая, и она заправляет прядку волос Мадлен за ухо и ахает: «Ух ты».

— Я должна поцеловать того, кто меня спасёт, — сообщает ей Мадлен. — А потом влюбиться до беспамятства, конечно.  
— Ой, — моргает Амелия, будто напрочь забыла, как бывает в сказках. Будто она вызволила Мадлен только потому, что подумала, что так будет правильно — да какое там «будто», наверняка так и было. Если она вообще о чём-то думала. — Ну, ничего страшного, если ты не захочешь. Я же девушка. Будет странно немного. Не как положено, — её доспехи лязгают и позвякивают, пока она пытается придумать, куда подевать руки.

Мадлен только смеётся.

— Не будет странно, — говорит она. — И я думаю, что хочу тебя поцеловать. А потом влюбиться до беспамятства.  
— Ой, — моргает Амелия снова. — Я думаю… Ладно. Хорошо.

И Мадлен целует её.  
И влюбляется до беспамятства.

Её отец приходит в восторг, когда Мадлен въезжает в ворота на белом коне брата Амелии, говорит, что это ужасно романтично, и нарекает Амелию «Бесстрашной».

А что они?

А они живут долго и счастливо, конечно же.


	16. Про единство (Канада / Америка, флафф)

Ему кажется, что Мэтью ― это тот, кто заставляет мир крутиться. Мэтью смеётся негромко и говорит ему: «Нет, Альфред, совсем нет». Его пальцы в волосах Альфреда, перебирают пряди и дурашливо дёргают: «Ты бы отрастил их».

Они как-то попробовали однажды. Мэтью коротко постригся, Альфред дал своим волосам отрасти, и они поменялись очками, характерами и именами. А потом они стали меняться так часто, что перестали понимать, кто из них кто, пока это не стало совсем неважным. Альфреду нравится представлять иногда, что он на самом деле Мэтью, а Мэтью ― это Альфред. Одно целое в двух телах. АльфредиМэтью.

Но сегодня, их двое. Так удобнее прижиматься друг к другу, так Мэтью удобнее крутить мир для Альфреда. «Совсем нет», ― говорит ему Мэтью. Его пальцы в волосах Альфреда, и Альфред смеётся и хватает его за руки, целует пальцы не совсем с любовью ― скорее, с отчаянной преданностью, и говорит: «Неправда».


	17. Про книги и шарики от моли (Франция / Англия; повседневность, романтика, человеческая AU)

В тот день идёт дождь, и Артур сворачивает в маленькую парикмахерскую по дороге домой. Позже он признает, что дождь был всё-таки только предлогом.  
Льёт в тот день как из ведра, по правде — бывало и хуже, но громадные холодные капли налетают под углом. Артур поднимает воротник, чтоб спрятаться от воды и ветра, но до его тесной квартирки на западной окраине ещё минимум миля пешком.

В парикмахерской горит мягкий свет. Артур проходит мимо каждый день, по дороге на работу и обратно, и иногда у входа курит высокий худой мужчина, который взмахивает длинными пальцами, здороваясь с Артуром. Но чаще всего мужчина остаётся внутри, и Артур поглядывает на него в окно украдкой и думает, что бы было, если бы он поздоровался в ответ.

Артуру кажется, что они бы неплохо поняли друг друга. Артур живёт в одиночестве, не считая книг и шариков от моли, но почему-то думает, что парикмахер из маленького салона у дороги мог бы разделить с ним молчание, хрупкое и жизненно важное для них двоих (хотя Артуру оно, наверное, важнее, потому что он живёт один, не считая книг и шариков).

Он говорит, что зашёл вызвать такси и спрятаться от дождя где-нибудь, пока за ним подъедут. Высокого худого мужчину зовут Франциск и он говорит с французским акцентом, и он не слишком занят в тот день. Он предлагает Артуру кофе, но Артур отказывается ради возможности отсидеться на чёрном диване у входа, прикрываясь журналом и исподтишка разглядывая Франциска краем глаза, но ухитряется задремать.

Его будит Франциск с небрежно зажатой в губах сигаретой. Артур, который попробовал закурить в бунтарском подростковом возрасте, но подавился первой же затяжкой и едва откашлялся, хочет выхватить сигарету у Франциска и попробовать на вкус дым на его губах. Вместо этого он кашляет.

«Мне кажется, ваше такси уже не приедет» — говорит ему Франциск. Конечно, не приедет, мысленно соглашается Артур, он ведь так и не вызвал машину.

Они сидят в тишине пару мгновений, а потом Франциск тянет его за руку и усаживает в кресло перед зеркалом.

— Давно мечтал это сделать, — говорит он и набрасывает чёрную накидку на Артура, ловко застёгивая у шеи. — За счёт заведения! Отпустить вас жить дальше с такой стрижкой будет просто жестоко.

Артур не уверен, должен ли он обидеться, но обижается слегка всё равно (у него краснеют уши и горят щёки), и он нервно бормочет, и среди прочего проскальзывает смущённое «лягушатник» и ещё что-то не слишком цензурное. Франциск смеётся на это.

— Расслабьтесь, — говорит он Артуру. — Я только укорочу чуточку, ладно? И чуть-чуть подкрашу. Будете выглядеть моложе на пару лет. Какой же вы хмурый, одни складки и морщины. Вам стоит улыбаться почаще. Сердитость вас старит.

Артур честно пробует, искривив рот в кошмарном оскале. Франциск смеётся снова и кладёт руки Артуру на плечи.

В тот день Артур ушёл со стрижкой чуть короче и впервые окрашенными волосами. Дождь ещё идёт — Франциск предложил его подвезти, но Артур, безбожно краснея снова, отказался.

В тот день Артур унёс в нагрудном кармане номер, нацарапанный крохотными цифрами на салфетке. Салфетка лежала у него в тесной квартирке рядом с книгами и шариками от моли целую неделю, прежде чем он расхрабрился и позвонил.

Франциск поднял трубку на третий гудок, и почему-то вдруг Артуру стало не так одиноко.


	18. Про свечи и зажигалки (Франция / Англия; повседневность, человеческая AU)

Он остывает и снова влюбляется за долгие годы, бережно храня Артура, как гаснущую свечу, у самого сердца.

***

Франциску двадцать, и он считает себя философом, думает, что мудр. Глупо, конечно, ему ведь всего два десятка и его только-только выпустили в мир. Он француз и живёт в Лондоне, потягивая импортное вино и выливая на бумагу трагедии, которые никогда с ним не случались. 

Любовь, пишет он, самая страшная из всех катастроф, и клянётся себе, что никогда не даст этому случиться. Проще найти временный покой в звонких девичьих голосах, которые он слышит раз в жизни и забывает на утро, в мягких прикосновениях, которые не длятся дольше одной ночи. 

Франциск встречает Артура в начале зимы и старательно не влюбляется.

Зато он затаскивает его в свою постель. Прекрасный, надломленный Артур, всегда хмурый и с горбинкой на носу, так безгранично уверенный в своей абсолютной ненависти к миру. Артур в то время не расстаётся с тяжёлой «Зиппо», щёлкает крышечкой и заворожённо смотрит на яркий огонёк, изредка оглаживая его пальцами. 

Франциск думает, часто ли Артур обжигался, но ему не слишком интересно, на самом деле. Артур закуривает и они делят сигарету на двоих, пока снаружи глухо бьёт полночь и низко гудит пролетающий самолёт. Франциск живёт в Лондоне уже четыре месяца и ему уезжать через два. Ещё шесть отсчитанных ударов, и Франциск тащит Артура обратно в кровать. 

У Артура не звонкий голос и не мягкие прикосновения, но он горит ярко и ровно, как огонёк его «Зиппо».

***

Они вместе идут на рождественскую мессу, и Артур хмурится. Он упакован в кожу, злость и свой атеизм. Он мимоходом отпускает шпильку, когда Франциск, поколебавшись, всё-таки крестится, но безропотно достаёт зажигалку, когда Франциск просит прикурить. С неба падает снег, пока они идут обратно к Франциску домой, чтоб перепихнуться очередной раз, и снежинки путаются у них в волосах. 

В полночь Артур шепнёт «Счастливого рождества» достаточно тихо, чтоб Франциск смог прикинуться, будто не слышал. 

Франциск и правда делает вид, что не услышал, но в церкви на углу горит поставленная им свечка. 

Свеча догорает только спустя неделю.

***

За полгода Франциск стал чужим, слишком ярким, непривычным Лондону. На улицах пахнет весной, а летом Франциск женится на девушке с соломенными волосами и зелёными глазами. 

Их брак выдерживает год и один день. На год и второй день Франциск покупает «Зиппо», и щёлкать крышечкой быстро входит в привычку. Он обжигается пару раз и думает о соломенных волосах, зелёных глазах и не-мягких прикосновениях.

А потом женится на брюнетке.

***

Франциску тридцать четыре и у него уже есть сын, когда он снова наведывается в Лондон. Артур теперь носит твид вместо кожи, и у него в уголках глаз залегли тонкие морщины. 

Франциск улыбается ему и мысленно загораживает ладонью неярко горящую свечу.


End file.
